Fade To Black
by squirralicious
Summary: The story takes part after the Last Olympian. Percy , Nico & everyone else think everythings over,but with the arriving of a new oracle, what could happen next? Rated M for later chapters, BoyXBoy, dont like? dont read.


**NOTE: here in this fanfic, Percy & Annabeth never became a couple, & Percy wasn't even sure if he liked Annabeth, now proceed to the reading please xP.**

* * *

I was doing the usual stuff at camp, like sword practice, archery (which by the way, I suck so bad I could almost feel the bow and arrow laughing at me) climbing... honestly I was starting to get kinda bored of doing the same things everyday, ever since all that thing of the great prophecy taken out of our shoulders, and not to mention my little bath at the River Styx. We just had too much time to kick back and relax, so we did the same things over and over and over. The only thing that still was fun for me, was Capture the Flag, although sometimes they wouldn't even let me play anymore, because of that little soak I took at the river, but still the game sucked sometimes when it was the turn for the Ares Cabin, you could get the idea of what happened at the game with the kids of the god of war playing.

Later that day, the conch horn blew, announcing that it was time for dinner. I hurried to the tables, because honestly, my stomach couldn't take it anymore. Just when I started digging in, Annabeth at the Athena table was staring at me. - "_There it is again..._" -I thought-. This was starting to get me uncomfortable, I mean, sure she may be one of my best friends, but the fact that since a couple of months ago, she began to shoot me some looks, was a little bit uncomfortable.

Soon, when the plate was cleaned, I hurried back to my cabin. Almost as soon as I entered the cabin, the shadows in front of me started to materialize, until they formed a black silhouette of a boy in the middle of the cabin.

It was Nico Di Angelo.

At first, it surprised me a bit, because I wasn't really used to him doing that. Okay, so your probably wondering why I said "_I_ _wasn't used to him to do that_"

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

You see, not so long ago, when this whole Great Prophecy ended, a couple of days after that, he said he wanted to talk to me in private, somewhere private. Honestly, I didn't wanted to admit it, but when he told me that, I got kind of nervous, said something really clever like. -"uh-huh"-. Just when I was about to open the door, to go to somewhere "private", darkness enclosed around me, and next thing you knew I was laying in the grass- All I managed to say was-"Nico! what was that for? you could have just told me you wanted to come here!"- I said bit dizzy from the shadow travel- "Like I said, I wanted to talk to you in private" said Nico, a bit nervous- All I could do was stare at him-_ "why would he go this far to talk to me in private?"- "_Okay, just please don't do that again"- I said, a bit frustrated. Nico was just staring at me, as if he was stupefied or just saw me turn into Kronos or something (I should probably take that back) -"Percy...I..."-Nico was biting his lip, as if he couldn't manage to say what he was going to say. Okay, he was starting to freak me out a little. -"What?"- I said, just wanting him to hurry up.-"Umm....."-Was all that Nico said, still a bit puzzled.-"Ookaaaayyy, maybe I should go, tell me tomorrow if you make up your mind"-Just when I was going to start walking to find my way back to my cabin, Nico pulled my arm-"Percy, wait, don't go!"-I looked back at him, waiting for him to talk to me.-"Uhh..."-said Nico still not able to speak out, then he managed to say the most unexpected thing I could imagine .

-"Percy...Percy, im in love with you!"-

And just like that, he disappeared into the shadows, leaving me there, completely stunned, feeling as if I was hit full force by Ms. O' Leary.

I managed to find the way back to my cabin, zombie-walking to my bed, hitting hard against the mattress-"_Nico likes __**me**__?, what the hell did I do for him to like __**ME**__?"_- But to be honest, I wasn't freaked out, or disgusted, I was...glad, happy he said that to me, (not to mention some really intense dreams ive had about him that you should rather not hear), the truth is, I have liked him for quite a while now, and that, well, that kinda make me, you know, gay. I didn't want to admit it, but c'mon, when you notice the really simple things and small details on a guy, like, his smell, his eyes, lips, legs...oh gods, those legs...

For some time, the thought of liking Annabeth did pass through my mind, but I realized she's just a friend to me, nothing else, but Nico was just... something more than a friend to me, getting and uneasy feeling in my stomach whenever I was around him.

I completely fell for him.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

_"..cy...Percy_... Percy!!"

Gods, it was morning already. -"You were talking in your sleep again"-

-"Mm-hm"- Was all my mouth managed to reply, I wasn't really a morning person, not even when I have a boy nagging at me to wake up. Wait, what the hell was Nico doing here at my cabin? -"For fucks sake Percy, wake up!"-Nico said, sounding a bit frustrated now.-"Why do you want me to wake up?"- I didn't knew why Nico was nagging at me to wake up, what's wrong with sleeping? -"Percy, seriously, get up, its almost time for breakfast, I cant get you off of me, and I cant make you to let go of me"-. Cant take me off of him...? I opened my eyes and realized that I was on top of Nico and practically bear-hugging him. -"Nico! at what time did you came to my cabin?"-I said still hugging him -"Umm, I don't know, probably about twelve or one o'clock. I couldn't sleep, so I came here"- He said, blushing a little bit.-"Oh, so you came here at one o'clock and crawled to my bed like some kind of molester while I was sleeping"- I said, laughing a bit.-"No! I couldn't sleep!"- Nico was seriously starting to blush, he looked really cute like that. I stared at him for a bit.

And then, we kissed.

Kissing was still a bit new to us, since we have like three months or so of being boyfriends, but it felt like if we had been doing this forever. Nico was such a sweet kisser, its as if he poured all his love into the kiss.

-"Nico, I think you should go back to your cabin, its almost time for breakfast"- I wasn't trying to kick him out, but who knows what'll happen if everyone saw us coming out of the same cabin?, better take precautions. -"Yeah, yeah I know. Im not a little kid anymore you know that? I don't need you to tell me what to do."-He said. Nico has a really heavy and stubborn attitude, you mess with him, beware of the consequences, but that's one of the things I love about him.

So Nico just went to a corner of the cabin and disappeared, Nico was practicing shadow travel a lot lately, now he could do it up to 10 times at night without getting drowsy.

I finished making my bed, "cleaning" up a bit, changed into my jeans, Vans and Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, and went out to get something to eat. I wasn't all that hungry, but some frosted flakes couldn't hurt me. A few minutes later in the table, I heard it again, gods it was getting so annoying, hearing all the snickering and chit-chat of the Aphrodite table. Ever since Nico got here, practically the whole girls of the Aphrodite cabin(which they are a lot), started saying things like, Nico is so hot, he's so cute, I love him, he's so handsome, all that crap, and it was seriously starting to bother me. On the other hand, I still had that thing with Annabeth.

-"Hey Percy!"- Nico was calling me from his table, almost as soon as he talked to me, the talking in the Aphrodite cabin got louder, I didn't knew how Nico couldn't notice that.-"Isn't Rachel coming today?"- My eyes widened. Stupid me, I totally forgot. Today was going to be the first day of a live Oracle here at camp. Rachel was coming today here in the afternoon, how could I forget that? I just hope she wont be saying any prophecies for today, that I think, would make everyone's day, no wonder everyone looked somehow nervous. -"Oh yeah, yeah, she's coming today"- Obviously lying. Nico made a serious face at me and then laughed a bit-"You forgot didn't you"- He knew me too well, if he was better at anything, was at lying and not being obvious, unlike me. Soon I finished eating, honestly I didn't want to do any activities, so I just went back to my cabin, laid down on the bed, Rachel was coming later, I had some time to relax, nothing bad could happen in these days, right?, so I just closed my eyes, and dreamt of the strangest and weirdest thing in the world.

* * *

**Yay! Okay, this is my first EVER fanfic, im new around here, so please don't be too harsh xD, I love PercyXNico, its such a beautiful couple X), so this is only chapter 1, out of… I don't know, lets see what comes to my mind xD, thank you for reading && review please! Tell me what you think!(things will start to get exciting in chapter 2!…I think xD, this is only introduction.)**


End file.
